Yozura's Big Change
by snakebit1995
Summary: Sena receives an odd text one day requesting she meet someone at a hotel. Discovering it's Yozura Sena is taken on a wild ride and finds out just what her rival was up to for the passed year. Take place after NEXT! and contains FUTANARI and Lemons
1. Chapter 1- The Return- Sena & Yozura

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Sena's POV**

My name is Sena. I'm just a normal rich blonde girl. About a year ago I used to be in a Scholl club, our goal was making friends, but our fonder abandoned us and went off on a journey, we haven't seen Yozura since. Our club drifted apart, none of us ever really making any friends. Sometimes I see the others around school but I don't do much more than wave.

One day, on my way out I got a text from an unidentified number.

" _ **Meet me in room 103 at the Main Street Hotel"**_

"Huh?" I mumbled "Who would wanna meet me?"

 _I guess I should go check it out…I'm sure it will be fine._

* * *

 **Later**

I walked to this hotel and headed to the room in the message.

"Hello?" I knocked.

No one answered.

"This was stupid." I said walking away.

 ***creek…***

I turned around and saw the door open.

"Umm…okay." I shivered "That's creepy."

I stepped through the door and looked at the suite, it was nice, fancy.

 _This is expensive…even for me._

 ***Slam! CLICK!***

I turned back and saw a person close and lock the door, I couldn't get a good look, and they were wearing a trench coat and hat.

"So you showed."

 _That's a female voice._

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't recognize me?" the woman said "How rude."

The woman reached up and threw her hat off.

"Y-Yozura!" I gasped.

"Hello Meat."

It was defiantly her, the face was the same, and her hair was long again.

"Wow…umm….hi." I said "How uh…how are you?"

"Oh I'm just great fun bags." She smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a year and you still just hurl insults…YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

"Come on knock it off." Yozura groaned "I didn't come here to listen to you whine."

"So." I sniffed "Why come back now?"

"It was time." She said "I heard the club broke up."

"Yeah." I said sitting on the bed "Without you around it kinda just fell apart, I rarely see anyone."

"Well whatever I can deal with all them later." She sighed.

"So I have a question." I spoke up "You hate me, why call me to come meet you."

"Well you see Meat." She hissed "I have something I just have to show you."

"Huh?"

"A year is a long time Meat." She said pulling the tie on her coat "A…very long time."

Yozura dropped her coat and I gasped.

"Wow…" I just stared at her.

"You're not the only Meat around here anymore." Yozura smirked.

Yozura was wearing a set of fancy blue lingerie. In the last year her body had certainly matured, she had wide birthing hips, smooth stomach…and breasts even bigger than mine.

"What the…how?"

"They just started growing after I left." Yozura said squeezing her breasts "Bigger and bigger…bouncy and heavy."

"How big are they?" I asked "I wear an E cup…"

"These puppies." Yozura said shaking the straps of her bra "Are J cups."

"J-J-J-J-J CUP!"

"Big I know." She laughed "I certainly had a pretty wonderful growth spurt."

"I…can't believe it, from C to J in just one year."

 _She must have been taken her vitamins._

"I actually have something else to show you." Yozura said patting her crotch.

"Huh?"

"I've been hiding this for a while, but I just can't anymore." She said hooking her fingers into the waist band of her lacy panties.

"What are you doing?" I said covering my eyes.

"Look at this." She cooed.

I peeked through my eyes.

"IS THAT?!"

"A penis…yes it is." She smirked "A long, thick, 10 inch penis."

"How is this possible." I said stunned.

"I was born with it." Yozura explained "It used to be tiny but I grew to."

 _There must be something in the water where she went._

"You know Meat." Yozura smirked "Talking about my sexy body, looking at you, it's getting my turned on."

"What are you-MHMP?!"

I gasped as Yozura tackled me and slammed her lips into mine. At first I tried to fight back, but she held my hands down and forced her tongue into my mouth, before long I stopped struggling and started kissing back. I let my hands fall and held Yozura's wide waist.

"HA!" I gasped as Yozura suddenly ripped my uniform open, exposing my bra to the air.

"Still as meaty as ever." She said kissing down my neck before planting a dozen kisses on the tops of each of my breasts.

"Oh!" I moaned as Yozura pulled my breasts out of my bra and bit down on my nipples.

"Don't…stop it…" I begged as she flicked her tongue of my tender nipples.

"Yozura…Stop…I'm gonna…OHHHHH!"

I moaned as Yozura sucked on my nipple and a fluid erupted out and filled her mouth.

"Meat." Yozura smirked "I knew you had big breasts but I didn't think you had udders."

"Stop it." I blushed "It's embarrassing."

Yozura pinched my nipples and made milk spurt out.

"How long?" she asked.

"A few months now." I said embarrassed "They just started leaking one day."

"Hmmm…kinda hot." Yozura said pulling me into her lap and shoving her face against my breasts.

I moaned as she kissed and sucked on my nipples.

"How does this make you feel Meat?" she said rubbing her fingers against my underwear "Apparently turned on."

"This is bad." I hissed in pleasure "I'm not supposed to like someone like you."

"Don't deny me Sena." She said "I know I have a great body now…and I like you to."

"What?"

"So you're going to help me okay?"

"I am."

"After we finish here you'll help me meet up with the others okay, Yukimura, Rika…understand."

"Y-Yozura." I yelped as she moved my panties and stuck a finger inside me "OH! OKAY!"

"Good." Yozura said "Now lay back."

Yozura pushed me over and straddled my waist. She reached back and unclasped her bra, freeing her huge breasts from their home. They looked even bigger out of her bra.

"That's nice." She said squeezing her breasts "Feels good to let them hang out."

"They're…nice."

"When they first started growing I hated them." Yozura said sticking her penis between my breasts like it was no big deal "But then they just didn't stop, soon I had to get new bras, I got used to the new weight on my chest. Then the bouncing with each step, and soon I actually started to see the appeal of large boobs…now I love my big tits. I love how they shake, and bounce and wobble."

Yozura began to thrust her hips, fucking my tits without a word. I looked up and was hypnotized by her shaking breasts. They had perfect sway and shimmy I was just drawn in.

"So…round." I mumbled.

"Oh it's so warm between your udders Meat." Yozura moaned "Makes my cock feel nice."

"So you said you always had that." I said pushing my breasts fighting around the penis.

"I'm a rare case, I was born with both. Back when I went to school here it wasn't much bigger than an inch, but then while I was gone it really bulged out, let me tell you, the sensations it can generate…they're something else. OH."

I felt her Penis twitch between my breasts.

"I actually…feel it right now….Get ready!" she moaned "HAAAAAA!"

Yozura's dick quivered and blasted my face with a warm milky fluid.

 _This is…Yozura's semen._

"Yeah that was good." Yozura said scratching her testicles.

"It's all sticky." I said.

"It makes a nice glaze for you Meat." She smirked "Now lie on your side."

I rolled over and Yozura pulled me into her, I felt her big breasts pressed against my back. I then felt her penis tickling against my folds.

"Umm are you…" I shivered "I've never…"

"Don't worry." Yozura said kissing my neck "I'll be gentle."

 _Is she smirking?_

"Here we go!"

"AHHHHAAAA!" I yelled out in pain as Yozura suddenly shoved herself into me, tearing apart my virginity.

"What happened to being gentle?" I sniffed as tears trickled down.

"Opps I forgot."

"Bitch." I mumbled.

"I heard that." Yozura whispered as she began to thrust her hips and stretch my walls with her big dick "How's that feel."

"Hmm." I bit my lip as a wave passed over me "Really…good."

"That's what I like to hear." She whispered "Take all of my cock into you Meat."

I could feel Yozura's speed increasing as she thrusted, I felt her breasts wobbling against my back and I felt her waist slamming into my butt.

"You're so tight Meat; I'll have to break you in."

"Yozura…" I groaned as she had her way with me "It feels so weird."

"You like this don't you Meat?" she said reaching around and groping my breast "You like it when I fuck you?"

"HA!" I gasped as she pinched my and sprayed out milk "I…I like it."

"Good cow." Yozura whispered kissing my ear "I'm gonna plow you so hard."

Yozura flipped me so I was on all fours and she kept slamming into my tight pussy. I could hear her breasts swinging around and flopping against her, and I could hear her balls slapping against my thighs.

"I feel…so good." I moaned "Yozura…I think I'm going crazy."

"Just let loose Meat." She said tapping my ass "I wanna see how tight you can get."

I felt my mind go blank as a rush of pleasure coursed through me.

"OHHHHH YOZURA!" I screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh shit…so tight." She groaned "I can't….UGGHHHHHHH!"

I felt warmth in me, I looked back and saw Yozura pulled out, a trail of her cum connecting the tip of her dick to my pussy.

"You did it inside." I pouted.

"You'll be fine." She said laying back, scratching her junk "Boy that was more exhausting than I thought."

"Yeah…I'm tired to." I said laying my head on a pillow, AKA Yozura's left breast.

"Did I say you could lie on my Meat?" she snarled.

"They're just so soft."

"Whatever." She sighed "Tomorrow you're going to take me to see Rika and Yukimura got it."

"Okay…I'm sure you'll be pretty surprised." I mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I smiled to myself.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **This is just gonna be a short 4 chapter story, so there are three to go. If you liked this check out my other Futanari stories.**

 **This story just kinda came to mind when I was thinking about what Yozura might look like when she returned to school, would she be the same or would she have blossomed into an even more beautiful woman. Then I just put my usual Futa spin on it.**

 **Next Time- Sena takes Yozura to the Computer Lab.**


	2. Chapter 2- Lab Rat-Rika

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

I woke up the next morning; Meat was still trying to cuddle with me.

"Get off me."

"Huh?" Sena mumbled sitting up "oh right…last night we…wow."

"Yeah." I bit my lip "It was really good."

Meat stretch and stuck her fat chest out.

"Oh look." I smirked pulling the sheets back "I have some morning wood…take care of this would ya Meat."

"What?"

"Suck me off." I demanded "I'm in the mood for a blowjob."

When Sena didn't lower her head I grabbed her hair.

"I said I want a blowjob!"

"GURK!"

Sena gagged as I stuffed my cock down her throat.

"Ohh yeah…that's good." I moaned "You're like a vacuum."

Sena hissed and moaned as I forced my thick dick down her throat.

"Shit." I groaned "here it comes, a nice morning load for you Meat."

I forced Sena's head down on my.

"OHHHHH!" I grunted "FUCK YEAH!"

"UGHAAA!"

Sena gagged as my hot spunk filled her throat.

"BLEH!" Sena gagged as I let her up "What the hell!"

"Good job Meat." I said getting up "Now get dressed you're taking me to see Rika."

I stepped out of the bed and slipped some panties on; I grabbed a bra and started to but it on.

"Damn." I groaned adjusting the straps.

"What's the problem?" Sena asked getting dressed as well.

"It's a little tight." I said "I think I need a bigger one."

"What?" Sena said stunned "You're already a J you really need more."

"You jealous?" I smirked.

"What?! No!" she blushed.

"Enough chatter." I said slipping on a sun dress, one which hugged my body well and showed an ample amount of cleavage "Let's go."

* * *

 **Later**

"She should be in here." Sena said "Rika spends most of the time in her lab. Are we just gonna go in?"

"Let me see." I said peeking through the door "Wow…that's Rika?"

Sena looked in "Yeah that's her."

The girl inside wasn't quite how I remembered Rika. Her hair was down, about to her mid-back, her face looked more mature, and her breasts had grown as well. She was also wearing contacts instead of glasses.

"After you left, Rika asked me if I could give her a makeover." Sena said "She is actually naturally beautiful. I only had to do a little, after that she started taking pride in her appearance."

"She looks really good." I smiled.

"What's she doing?" Sena said.

"Hmmm." Rika leaned closer to her computer "Yeah…that's good."

"Is she…" Sena said stunned.

"She's watching porn." I smirked.

Rika put a hand down her skirt and used the other hand to squeeze one of her supple breasts.

"Ohh yeah…" Rika moaned "So good…"

Rika was watching two anime girls kiss and fondle each other.

"She watches anime porn…"

"This is…kinda hot." I mumbled.

I slowly pushed the door open and snuck up to Rika. She was really going at it, fingering herself with fury.

"Ha….ha…oh….so good….I think….YESSSSSS!"

Rika pulled her hand up and licked her hand clean.

"So how's it taste?" I asked.

"AHHH!" the girl fell back "This isn't what it…Yozura…is that you?"

"Hey Rika."

Rika jumped up and fixed her clothes.

"Wow…it's great to see you." She said hugging me "How are you?"

"Not too bad? What about you."

"I've been doing okay…spending a lot of time by myself, working on my projects…it seems like the last year was good to you." She said gesturing to my body "You certainly…blossomed."

"I could say the same to you." I smirked poking her breast "You got big too."

"Oh these." She said placing a hand over her chest "Yeah…they've certainly gotten larger."

"How big are they? If you don't mind?"

"D-cups." She said "Not too bad, still not as big as you or Sena…"

"Seems like Meat is the only one who didn't grow." I laughed.

"Hey!" Sena yelled "It's not my fault I was an early bloomer."

"Sena you're here to." Rika said.

"Oh hey Rika."

"You never come around anymore…I get lonely." Rika said.

"I'm sorry…I've just…been busy."

"Well who cares." I said throwing an arm around Rika "Mind telling us what you were doing in here Rika…"

"Oh that…you mean Sweet Lovely Caramel Girls. Part 4…."

"You dirty girl." I said squeezing her breasts from behind.

"Yozura!"

"You know…Meat and I did some dirty things yesterday, why don't I show you."

"Something…." Rika moaned "Poking me."

"Oh you must mean this." I said lifting the front of my dress up and showing her my penis that was erect and higher than my panties.

"Is that…."

"You bet." I smirked.

"You a Futanari." Rika squealed "Oh wow…I didn't think they were real!"

"So." I licked my lips "You wanna take it for a spin?"

"I can?" she said getting a little excited "Sure…"

Rika dropped to her knees and took her shirt off before freeing her breasts from her bra. She covered my cock in spit before smashing it between her breasts.

"Oh yeah." I moaned taking my dress off "That it…hey Meat!"

"What?!" Sena yelled.

"I'm gonna stay here with Rika for a bit." I said throwing my bra off and feeling gravity pull my breasts "You go out and find Yukimura."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Meat!" I glared "Go…"

"Fine." She hissed "Beats sitting around and having to look at you."

"I saw Yukimura this morning." Rika said stopping her tit fuck "She told me she was going downtown this afternoon."

"Why would she be downtown?" I said.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." Rika said in a sing song voice "You'll have to wait and see."

"I'll text you when I find her." Sena said closing and locking the door.

"Now it's just you and me." I smiled down at Rika "Let's get nasty."

"I like the new look." Rika said "Same dominating personality…but a body to match."

"Yeah you to." I said "Smart and sexy suits you."

Rika went back to squeezing my cock with her warm breasts.

"Oh Rika that's so good." I moaned.

"How's this?"

Rika moved her head down and when my dick popped up she flicked her tongue over the tip.

"Haaaaa." I sighed "That's good."

"Feels nice between them." Rika said "Can't wait to get it inside me."

"Well then hurry up with this." I said "I'm close I wanna come, push me over the edge."

"Well then I'll pick up the pace." She smiled bouncing her chest even faster.

Rika jiggled her tits around and I let out a groan.

"Oh yeah Rika…here it comes…"

"Do it." She said biting her lip "Cum for me."

Ha…ha…" I panted as I felt my climax coming "RIKAAAAA!"

My balls tightened and I started spraying out cum, covering Rika's face and breasts.

"That's good." She said licking some cum off her breasts "Tastes great."

Rika stood up and walked over to me, she walked with an aura of maturity and woman hood. She leaned up and started kissing me, probing her tongue into my mouth. I kissed back, the two of us twisting our tongues around in each other's mouths.

As we kissed Rika reached down and began stroking my penis. The two of us were grinding against each other, our breasts mashing and our tongues licking all over.

"Yozura." Rika moaned as I kissed her neck "I want you…inside me."

"I can't wait to get your pussy." I whispered "I'm gonna plow you so hard."

"UGH!" Rika groaned.

She ran over and threw everything off her desk, breaking most of it. She dropped her skirt, leaned over the desk and slapped her own ass.

"Fuck Me!" she begged.

"Damn you look sexy."

I walked up and shoved my cock into her.

"So big!" Rika yelled "God that feels good!"

"Man you're tight, not a virgin though." I said spanking her ass.

"I took it myself." She admitted "Got a little to…frisky with an invention."

"The less I know the better." I said thrusting my hips and slamming her walls.

My tits were bouncing around as I banged Rika, I could feel them shaking and hear them flopping around.

"Harder Yozura Harder!" Rika begged.

"If that's what you want." I said grabbing her hips and thrusting more and more "Damn Rika."

"So good." She moaned "Your dick feels amazing inside me!"

I kept slamming into Rika, it felt so good. Her walls were squeezing my dick like a vice grip. Rika was moaning lots, sticking her own fingers in her mouth or poking her own large breasts.

"Yozura, I can already feel it." Rika moaned "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…OHHH!"

I felt Rika get even tighter and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Shit…HAAAA!"

I exploded inside Rika, filling her with cum.

"We're not done yet are we?" she asked looking over my shoulder.

"Not even close." I smirked.

"Good." Rika said kissing me again.

She jumped into my arms and our breasts squished together. I moved my dick and got ready to enter Rika.

"Nuh Uh." Rika smiled "The other one."

"You want it…"

"Stick it in my ass." She whispered in my ear.

"HNGH!" I groaned "Alright."

I moved Rika around a bit and slowly pushed into her butt.

"Oh yeah." Rika groaned "I feel stuffed."

"Here we go." I said slowly bouncing Rika in my arms.

"Ha!" Rika gasped "That's so good!"

"Shit Rika…your ass." I moaned "So tight."

"Fuck me more!" Rika begged "I wanna scream in pleasure!"

"Yell then." I said squeezing her ass "Say my name!"

I dug my fingers into Rika's cushy ass.

"OH YOZURA!" Rika yelled "Destroy me!"

"Ugh!" I groaned plowing harder.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Rika moaned "I can't…I'm…CUMMING!"

"OH DAMN!" I yelled as I lost it "HAAAAAA!"

I pumped Rika's ass full of cum before letting her down on the floor.

"That was…INSANE!" Rika yelled "I wouldn't mind doing that more often."

 ***Bzzt***

I walked over and picked up my phone.

"It's Meat." I said "She found Yukimura let's go."

"Right behind you." Rika said getting dressed.

"So what's Yukimura like?"

"She's…something." Rika said looking off "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you'll have to see it yourself."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Next time- They've been teasing it, but just what happened to Yukimura this last year?**

 **Till Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3- Backbone- Yukimura

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

"So Meat, where's Yukimura."

Sena had told us to come to Main Street and meet Yukimura there.

"Over there at the maid café." Sena said.

I looked over and saw a blonde maid serving people, she was cute, but nothing to spectacular.

"That's what was so unbelievable, you though I wouldn't believe Yukimura dyed her hair blond and went to work at a maid café?" I groaned "You two must take me for a fool."

"No not her." Rika said "The one she's serving, that's Yukimura."

"Hmmm?" I said drinking my water.

 ***PFFT!*** I did a spit take.

"What?! T-T-That's Yukimura?!"

The woman at the table was gorgeous, auburn hair tied into a soft shoulder length ponytail. A face that would make any man melt, a body to die for, breasts that could compete with mine…and eyes like a goddess.

"That…that babe is Yukimura…what the hell happened?!" I said confused.

"Well…" Rika said "After you left, there was no one to confuse the poor girl about her gender, so she finally embraced her feminine side."

"And then everything changed." Sena mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Out of all of us." Rika said "Yukimura was actually able to make some friends. People stopped thinking she was weird when she began dressing like a girl. Then she hit puberty and boys were all over her."

"Soon she was one of the most popular girls in school." Sena said "Look."

I looked over and saw Yukimura was eating lunch with three other girls.

"I can't believe Yukimura turned out like that."

"She goes by just Yuki now." Rika said "Or as some people call her Miss Popular."

"She still talks to us sometimes but she's got a new clique now." Sena said.

"What do you mean?" I said "New friends?"

"What you're looking at." Rika said "Yuki is a head cheerleader."

"And a semi-professional model." Sena added

"And actress." Rika countered

"A singer too."

"An all-around perfect girl. The Idol every girl dreams of being and every guy adores." They both sighed.

 _Yukimura….or Yuki…went from that little stick who wanted to be a boy….to a bombshell Idol in the making…Wow._

Yuki was wearing a tight top which showed her cleavage and a brown skirt, her face had a good amount of make up on, not an overly caked on amount just a lot.

 _I can't believe…Yukimura turned into that._

"Well what do we do?" Rika said.

"I'm going to talk to her." I said "You two wait here."

"Are you sure?" Sena said.

"I think little miss idol needs to be knocked down a peg." I said.

"Don't ruin her life." Sena said "She's finally happy with who she is."

"I won't." I said.

"Oh one more thing." Rika said "She's probably…not gonna be super talkative."

"Whatever." I said walking off.

"And so I was like…I want that pose not these." Yuki said "and they bent over backwards to make me happy."

"Hello." I smiled stopping in front of her table.

"Who are you?"

 _She doesn't recognize me…_

"I'm such a big fan." I said to her putting on a fake voice "Will you please sign this."

"Look I'm having lunch with my friends would you please leave us alone."

"But it will only take a second."

"Look I asked you nicely." The girl said with venom in her voice "So beat it."

"Please."

"Are you deaf?!" she yelled "Or are you just too dumb to understand the words coming out of my mouth?"

 _Damn…she got bitchy._

"Why are you just standing there?!" she snapped "what part of get lost do you not understand?"

"Yuki…" her friends said.

"Cleary this little bitch won't leave us alone." She said grabbing her purse "Let's go girls."

Yuki walked off with her friends.

"See what we meant." Rika said "She really changed."

"Do you still know where she lives?" I asked.

"Yeah she has a penthouse apartment downtown." Sena said "Why?"

"Come along girls…it's time we remind Yukimura of who's really in charge."

* * *

 **Yukimura's POV**

I unlocked the door to my apartment before sticking the keys back in my bra.

 _Another long day…Good thing I have tomorrow off._

I headed into my residence and flicked on the kitchen lights.

"Hello!"

"What the hell?"

There was someone in my house.

"Who are you…wait…you're that girl from lunch." I hissed "I don't know how you got in here, but if you leave now maybe I won't call the cops."

The girl got up and didn't say anything. I went to press a button on my phone but I felt my arms get pinned back.

"What the…Rika? Sena?"

"I was hurt." The strange girl said "You didn't recognize me….not that I blame you, I do look kinda different."

I took a closer look.

"Yozura…" I said stunned "You're back…"

"I hear you've been busy Yukimura…wait it's Yuki now isn't it."

"Hey I'm sorry I said all those things, I didn't know it was you."

She grabbed my face aggressively.

"You need to learn to watch your tongue." She hissed "Just because your some big shot idol that doesn't make you better than me got it."

"Y-Yes Ma'am." I said shaking.

"You've certainly matured Yuki." She said squeezing my left breast.

"Ah!" I moaned.

"I took a look around your room, H-cups…quite large."

"Please." I moaned as she played with my breasts "Stop…"

 ***Click***

I looked over and saw Rika was taking pictures.

"I suggest you do what I say." Yozura whispered "Before Rika sends that picture of you getting felt up to all the tabloids in the country."

"No please!" I begged "I'll be ruined!"

"They you better play along."

"I'll do whatever you want!" I said "Just…don't send those pictures."

"Good girl." Yozura said "Come with me."

Yozura led me to the bedroom, before pushing me onto the bed and crashing her lips into mine. I was shocked but then she stopped.

"Now get up and dance for me." She smirked "you're an idol right, so sing me a song."

I got up, still blushing from the kiss and stood at the foot of the bed. Yozura hit the play button on the radio and a song started. I sang along, dancing and bouncing around as I did so.

"Good." Yozura smirked "I like seeing your tits bounce around, I bet all your fans imagine undressing you during your shows. They all wish they could see you like this. Look at you bouncing all over like that…you're not wearing a bra today are you…"

I just blushed.

"Naughty girl."

"Do you like this, people watching you?" she asked me.

"What?"

"I can see it in your eyes…you're into showing off, you like it when people watch."

"N-no…I don't…"

"I bet right now there are hundreds of guys at home, jacking off to pictures of you."

 _Are there…why does that make me feel wet?_

I finished my little show an Yozura stepped up and pulled my top down, exposing my breasts.

"You really got big." She said caressing me "Not as big as me…but bigger than Meat…You turned out alright."

Yozura spun me around and pushed me on the bed, my own breasts flopping around and smacking into my face.

"I've always wanted to have sex with an idol." She smiled taking her dress off.

I gasped when I saw what was between her legs.

"Oh this…yeah I have a penis."

She crawled over me, straddling my waist.

"HAAA!" I gasped when she suddenly penetrated me.

Yozura thrusted into me, making me feel all kinds of sensation.

"That…feels really good." I moaned.

"Hey look." She pointed "Smile for the camera."

I looked over and saw Rika was recording us.

"No!" I covered my face "Get out!"

Yozura kept pounding me, it felt really good.

"You like this don't you." She whispered "Tell me you like it."

"HA!" I gasped when she pinched my nipple.

"Say it!"

"OHH!" I groaned as I felt her pressing against the back of my insides.

"Take it." Yozura said fucking me harder.

I was melting under her, a quivering mess as my breasts shook and my insides tingled. Rika kept filming us, further shaming me.

"Oh…I'm getting close, your pussy is so tight." Yozura groaned.

"Ha…ha…ha…." I panted

 _My mind…so good….I can't hold on…_

"OHHHH!" I moaned as I felt my insides shifting.

 _I just orgasmed on camera…everything…is over…._

"Damn…so tight…" Yozura moaned "AHHHH!"

I felt a warmth filling my body.

 _She just…came inside me…_

Yozura pulled out of me, and I just laid there on the bed.

"You did good Yuki…mura…." Yozura said "Why don't you go put your suit back on."

 _Everything…I had everything I wanted…and she ruined it…Yozura…_

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.

 _It's always…Yozura…_

"No." I hissed.

"What?"

"I said…no." I got up off the bed and pulled the camera away from Rika and smashed it.

"Yukimura." Yozura glared.

"My name…is Yuki." I growled.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Yozura said staring at me.

"I so sick of you!" I snapped "Constantly trying to control me!"

"When you were around I couldn't even figure out who I was! And now I finally have, and I love myself! I love that people love me, I love how I look, and I love being happy. You know what's best of all, I know it pisses you off." I smirked "I'm finally happy, I know who I am and where I want to go in life, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it for me. So get out, get out of my life and never come back. I'm living my own life, and I don't want you to be a part of it."

"Good." Yozura said.

"Good?"

"You finally said no."

"What…shut up stop trying to mess with me!" I said looking away.

"You actually grew a backbone in addition to those knockers. You said no at the cafe, but I wasn't sure when push came to shove you actually say no to my face, could you deny me?"

I dropped to my knees.

 _She was just…seeing if I stopped being a pushover…_

"I happy you've finally found who you want to be." Yozura said hugging me "I hope you succeed…Yuki."

"Thank you…" I whispered "Why don't you all…stay for dinner or something."

"I'd like that." Yozura smiled.

We all went out to the kitchen and ordered a pizza, it was nice to just sit and talk…like the old days. I was happy, Yozura wasn't trying to control me, I could live my life.

"So I've been meaning to ask…" Yozura said wiping her lips "What's Kodaka been up to."

The room suddenly got quiet.

"You guys didn't tell her." I whispered.

"I thought Sena had." Rika mumbled.

"I figured she already knew." Sena gasped.

"I knew what."

The three of us got quite.

"Well…" Sena bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers.

"What's going on?" Yozura said.

"About…six months ago." Sena mumbled "…Kodaka…died."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns. Feedback is appreciated.**

 **I decided to try something a little Angsty for the next chapter, so next time will be a little world building. I know killing off Kodaka is a major thing, but I wanted to try something and I needed away to have his character not interfere with Yozura's new harem.**

 **Trust me I have stuff planned for next chapter, I'm not going to bury Kodaka (Well literally he'll be in the ground but his character will still be positive), and this will be a good opportunity for me to try out some more depressing writing, especially since I need to up my Angst game for future Futanari Lucy Chapters.**

 **Next Time- Yozura goes to learn just what happened to her friend.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4- Your Fault

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

I was at the church, staring at a grave stone.

"Kodaka Hasegawa" is what is said.

"I still…don't believe it."

* * *

 **The night prior.**

"This is some kind of joke right?" I said standing up "You're messing with me."

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Sena glared.

"How." I said gripping the table "How…did it happen."

"Well." Rika started "he was going home one day…and there was an accident."

"He went out there." Yuki said "and pushed someone out of the way…a total stranger."

"He gave his own life…to save someone he didn't even know." Sena finished "He was a hero."

The room was quiet, the mood of friendship…dead.

"I'm going home." I said getting up "I'll…talk to you tomorrow or something."

* * *

 **Back to the present.**

"You jerk." I mumbled, feeling tears on my cheeks "Leave…without saying goodbye."

I just stayed by that gravestone for a while, contemplating.

 _I wanted to see you again…I didn't even…say goodbye. I wanted to be with you…but someone like me…who abandons the people she cares about…I don't deserve love._

"I got another good grade today, B+" a voice said.

"Oh good for you." A different one said.

I looked behind me and came face to face with two teenage girls, Kobato and Maria.

"You two."

"Yozura." Maria gasped.

Maria was still wearing her nun outfit, but it was black and had more lace on the cuffs and was pattered more gothic.

Kobato was dressed like she used to, all gothic and vampire like. Her dress had gotten fancier and her body had developed slightly, not like me or Yukimura but she was in the swings of puberty.

"Hi." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kobato mumbled.

"I…I heard what happened." I mumbled "I came to pay my respects."

"If you did then leave." The blonde mumbled "I don't want you here."

"But."

"I don't want to see your face ever again!" she screamed "It's your fault my brother is dead!"

"No…I…"

Kobato turned around.

"Are you going home?" Maria said.

"I want her gone when I'm back." Kobato told her "I don't want her near here ever again. Your Mistress commands it!"

Kobato stormed off and I was left there stunned.

"What did I say?" I asked Maria.

"Maybe we should just go talk." She said waving me along.

I followed Maria around the church grounds.

"You two seemed awfully friendly." I commented.

"Who, me and Kobato?" she shrugged "Yeah, I guess you could say were friends."

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"After…the funeral, Kobato lost the spark in her eye…"

* * *

 **Approximately six Months ago.**

 **Maria's POV**

 ***Sniff*** "It's not…fair.." ***Sniff.***

"Hey stupid vampire what are you doing?"

I peeked around the corner, Kobato was in the garden, at her brothers grave, crying. It was weird; she was dressed like a normal person, not her usual fake vampire thing.

"Sorry." I mumbled "I didn't realize…"

"Why…it's not fair…" she cried "Why'd he have to leave…"

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." I said sitting next to her "why are you dressed…you know…like normal."

"I just…don't feel like it anymore." She mumbled "It's not fun if Kodaka isn't there to be my slave."

"Big Bro was a nice guy." I nodded.

"Mhm."

Kobato started crying again, I wasn't sure what to do.

"HM!" I turned her towards me, and I hugged her.

She cried into my shoulder, saying how unfair everything is.

"I'm sorry…I wish…I could do something…"

Kobato cried for almost an hour.

"I…I have to go." Kobato said "I need to pack my things."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to move, I can't stay in a house by myself, so I need to go live with Dad."

"You're…moving."

"I don't have a choice." She said trudging off "Bye…"

"Wait!" I yelled "Why don't…you stay with me and the stupid old lady."

"Huh?"

"Ask if you can stay here, so you don't have to change schools." I said "I don't like you like this, it's boring. And if you leave altogether…it'll be really boring."

"Why would I want to live with you?" Kobato mumbled "I don't know…how could I stay in a house with no slave."

 _Please…I don't want you to leave like everyone else did…_

"I'll be your slave." I said walking up to her "I'll be a dirty vampire…just…stay."

Kobato frowned "I guess…it won't hurt to ask…"

I smiled, Kobato sudenly moved her head and then bit me.

"OW!" I groaned rubbing my neck "What the heck."

"You're my slave now got it."

"I wasn't serious."

"You shall call me mistress understand."

"Since when are you in charge!"

* * *

 **Back in the present**

 **Yozura's POV**

"So you two are friends now…and she's your mistress?"

"It's not so bad." She said.

"I take it that's the reason for the change in your style." I asked.

"Yeah, Mistress said I shouldn't wear "holy" garments if I was a creature of the right…Rawr"

"So Kobato lives with you and your sister."

"Yep." Maria nodded "The old hag was nice enough to let her stay with us."

"That's nice of her."

Maria dug around in her pockets and pulled out some keys.

"Here we go." She said unlocking the door "I'm sure you figured out where we are."

"Yeah." I said walking in.

This was the club room. Everything was covered in sheets to keep the dust off.

"After you left the others kept coming." Maria said "But they slowly stopped, and then after Kodaka…everyone went off on their own, Sena went to her games, Rika to her studies, Yuki put all her efforts into being an idol, and Kobato and I just…did whatever."

"Everyone really changed." I said.

"Yeah…they did." Maria sighed "Now I guess you wanna know why Kobato hates you know."

"I don't understand, how is it my fault?" I said.

"It's a little complicated." Maria said "After you left, everyone was kinda upset with you, but Kodaka kept their spirits up, but even he was hurt by it. Then six months ago when he died…"

Maria took a second to compose herself.

"The reasons Kobato hates you…is because the woman Big Bro saved…looked just like you."

"What?" I said confused.

"Same hair, same build, nearly identical face…that woman, Nanami, could have been your twin." Maria said "Big sis said that there are legends out there that every person in the world has a doppelganger, someone who looks just like them, but has no relation, I guess Nanami is yours."

Maria dug around in a drawer "This is a picture of her from the paper…the woman Kodaka saved."

I looked at the photo and gasped, she wasn't kidding this girl could be my twin.

"Kobato says…that her brother saved that girl thinking it was you." Maria explained "She says if you hadn't left, Kodaka wouldn't have tried to save her, and he'd still be alive."

I remained quite.

 _Is it really…my fault?_

"I don't think you deserve any of the blame." Maria said "But…Kobato…"

"I'm going to see her." I said walking off.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Maria said.

"I have to talk to her." I said "I can't leave things like this."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **See I still made Kodaka a nice guy. I hope I was able to make you feel bad for some of the characters. Also i hope you don't mind me going a little OOC with Maria  
**

 **Next Time- Yozura visits the Takayama household.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5- Forgive and Forget- Kate

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

 ***Knock!***

I banged on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello? Oh Yozura."

Maria's older sister Kate had answered the door.

"Wait…how do you know my name?" I asked her.

"Well you are sort of Maria's friend." She said "We've talked before…and my sister called and said you'd be coming by. She wasn't kidding, you certainly have matured."

"Oh she told you I was coming."

"Yeah why don't you come in?"

Kate was an attractive girl; she looked like Maria, just if she had been aged up a dozen years and gained a killer body. Kate was walking around in a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts. The way Kate's breasts moved I could tell she was braless.

"So Maria said you wanted to talk to Kobato." Kate said getting water from the fridge "You want one?"

"No thank you…but yes I was hoping to talk to her."

Kate opened the bottle and slowly sipped it, the way her chest rose as she gulped the liquid down.

 _Hmmm…I never realized Kate was such a fine piece of ass…not now though I came here for Kobato so I have to focus._

"Ahh~" Kate said wiping the water off her lips "I have no problem letting you go up and see her, but I can't guarantee the little vamp will wanna have a chat with you…you know…she kinda hates you."

"Yeah…I know…"

Kate looked down and sighed "Sometimes life…is just really shitty you know."

"Yeah…"

Kate put a smile on, it was half fake I could tell "Well um…why don't you head upstairs, she and Maria share the second room on the right…I'll be here if you need something."

"Alright." I said pushing my chair in "Thank you."

I headed upstairs, my chest bouncing with each step.

 _Maybe it's time I get a bigger bra…I just got this a few weeks ago…but there's no way I can have gone from J to K that quickly right?_

I softly knocked on the door.

"Just a sec." Kobato's voice called out.

I waited and then the door opened. I got a good look at Kobato, she looked cute. If I remembered correctly she'd was about 15 or so now. Her body was maturing nicely, her old gothic dress had been modernized slightly being cut shorter at the arms and wasn't as long on her legs, it was also unbuttoned slightly to give a small view of her budding breasts, which were probably no bigger than large B's or small C's. She was still wearing contacts that made it look like she was hetocromatic.

 _One day she'll be beautiful…but for now she's just cute._

"What do you want." She spat "I told you I never wanted to see your stupid face again."

"Kobato…can we please talk."

"No." she said slamming the door in my face.

"Kobato please!"

"Go away! Take your dumb face and drop dead! The only person allowed in here is Maria and that's because she's my slave!"

"Please we need to talk about this. You know Kodaka would want us to talk about this"

Kobato tore the door open "You shut your mouth, don't you ever say his name again, what part of I hate you do you not seem to understand?"

"Kobato…" I mumbled.

"I guess it is true what they say, girls with big boobs have tiny brains. So beat it Chesty."

"Kobato…I'm…"

I could hear Kobato fuming "I told you to leave!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

We both just stood there without talking. I tried to break the ice.

"…I'm sorry. Maybe you are right, maybe somehow, if I had stayed this wouldn't have happened."

"Why?" Kobato mumbled "Why did you leave…"

"I just…needed to get away for a bit." I said "After everything between your brother and Sena…I just, needed some space."

"…" Kobato just looked down.

"I liked your brother." I admitted to her "as more than a friend."

"You don't think I knew that." Kobato raised an eyebrow "My little sister senses had you pegged from the start."

"Really?"

Kobato pushed the door opened "Just…come in."

I followed her in and took a seat on the bed. It was clear that this was Kobato's room; it was decorated with all sorts of movie posters and memorabilia. Anime figurines littered the shelves and manga was littering the floor.

"I always knew you liked that one show but I never had you made out to be an Otaku." I giggled.

"That a problem." She asked.

"Of course not."

I saw that closet was opened.

"Hey I know this." I said touching the one outfit.

"Don't touch that!" she yelled.

"Sorry…but this, this is the outfit you wore when we all made that little movie. I'm surprised you still have it."

"Hmph." Kobato mumbled.

I looked around and saw all the books, I picked one up.

"Voice training?" I said "are you trying to be an actress?"

"That's none of your business." She said snatching the book away "Don't touch my stuff."

"I get it, you wanna be a voice actress." I smiled "You can do it."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes "Are you done?"

I sat back on the bed "I think we still have stuff to talk about."

"Hmm?"

"I…I feel really bad." I said "like…part of me is missing without your brother, as much as I wanted to be with him, I still feel like I was always second to Sena."

"Hmph." Kobato laughed "Personally I would have preferred you to the blonde bimbo."

"Good to know." I hummed "Listen Kobato…Even if I was here…Kodaka…he still would have done it…that's what I think."

"…"

"That's just the kind of guy he was, he would have helped that girl regardless of who she looked like."

"…"

"He was always so helpful…doing stuff even when told to leave…"

 ***sniff…***

"Kobato?"

"Don't you think… ***Sniff*** I already knew that?"

Kobato turned and looked at me, her lips were trembling and her eyes were on the verge of overflowing.

"Of course he would have done it…still…that doesn't make it any less unfair."

Now there were slight tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Why…why did it have to be him, not someone else…?"

I walked up and hugged her "It's okay…"

"No…It's not!" she cried against my chest "I'm all alone now!"

"You're not alone; you have Maria and Kate…not to mention me, and Sena, Rika and Yuki to."

"WAHHH!"

I held Kobato close, her head pressed against my bosom as she cried her eyes out. Her tears soaked my dress but I didn't mind, it felt good to just hold her, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

After about a half hour she had stopped crying, totally exhausted she and fallen asleep against me chest. I laid her down and covered her in a blanket.

"Sleep, I'll be around if you need someone." I kissed the girl on the forehead and wandered out.

"Sounds like you two had a breakthrough." Kate said as I stepped down the stairs

"Something like that."

"I'm going to bed Hag." Maria said running passed "See ya around stupid Yozura."

"See you later Maria."

Maria headed up the stairs and I looked at Kate, she was wearing the same thing as this morning.

"Well I should get home." I said.

"Leaving so soon?" Kate said "It is late, I don't mind letting you stay."

I looked back and Kate was sitting in a very unladylike position, her legs were spread and her arms were thrown back over the couch.

 _She looks…good._

"You know I am a counselor at the school." Kate said standing up "I've read your file…I know your packing some…extra firepower in your pants."

"What?"

Kate shocked me by pulling my into a hard kiss, I was shocked with how quickly she was sticking her tongue down my throat, probing around my mouth.

"Stop it." I pushed off her "Aren't you a nun or something?"

"Oh that." Kate rolled her eyes "I quit over a year ago; I just wear the outfit for kicks now."

"That strikes me as super immoral."

"Well what do you think is more immoral that?" Kate walked up and grabbed my crotch through my dress "Or the things we can do in my room?"

I rolled my eyes "I'm starting to think it doesn't matter."

"You'd be right." Kate said opening her bedroom door, she reached back and gave her soft backside a light spank.

"Damn." I groaned.

"There's plenty more in here." She teased walking in.

I followed Kate in, I was only a few steps behind, but when I got in there she was already on the bed, naked.

"Lock the door." She cooed "We wouldn't want any interruptions now would we."

I did as she said before dropping my dress.

"Damn." Kate bit her lip "You got stacked! I mean, those puppies are practically spilling out of that bra."

"They're not that big." I blushed covering myself.

"Stop being so shy." Kate said pulling me on top of her.

Kate reached back and unclipped my bra and tore my panties off.

"Seems like downstairs wasn't left behind by the growth." She said "Look at that anaconda, a trouser snake like that could tempt anyone."

Kate and I kissed softly again, she reached up and fondled my massive chest while she kissed me.

"Foreplay?" I asked her.

"I'm not really in the mood, I've been thinking about this since you showed up." Kate shimmed back and spread her legs "So why don't you just get right to it and fuck the shit out of me?"

I gulped at the sight of her glistening snatch "Sure."

I got between her and teased her folds with my tip.

"Just one thing." Kate said "This is my first time so…be gentle."

I slowly pushed her into her; Kate closed her eyes and let off a pain ridded hiss as I tore through her hymen.

"Ha!" she groaned "Damn…"

I waited a bit, letting her adjust to having me inside her.

"Okay." She said "Hoo…Alright, I'm ready."

I gently moved my hips, slowly pushing more and more of myself into Kate's warm walls.

"So good." She moaned "This is wild, do me more."

"You're so tight." I grunted as my tits shook around.

"Give me one of them." Kate said grabbing my right breast.

"OHH!" I moaned as she began sucking on my right tit.

Kate moaned against my breast as she was stimulated by my raging cock. I ravaged her insides, slamming into her. I started to pick up my pace, I needed a release, and Kate's tongue was expertly teasing my nipples.

"Shit Kate." I said as my crotch slammed against her waist "I can't take it!"

"Just cum!" she yelled "Cum in my pussy!"

"Haa!" I gasped "I'm…here it…OHHHH!"

I felt my balls start to tingle and soon I was filling Kate up with my fertile semen. Her walls contracted and squeezed my cock, milking out every last drop of my girly jizz.

"Damn." Kate said laying back and playing with her chest "I never expected it to feel that good."

Yeah…sex ain't too bad." I smirked laying back, my breasts taking a minute to settle on my chest.

"As much as I want to do that again." Kate started "My thighs are on fire, pretty sure it'll be hard to walk tomorrow…"

"Well we'll just have to see what tomorrow brings." I said closing my eyes.

"Hey are you gonna come back to school down here?" Kate asked me.

"Yeah I start back again on Monday." I told her.

"Good for you…Night Sexy." Kate whispered.

"You to."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Yozura heads back to school, she has one mission, reform her club and make sure everyone knows she's not a nobody, she's in charge now.**

 **So Next Chapter will be up on Thursday (the day this story will update from now on,)**

 **I'm not sure who will get it in the next chapter, there are still a few girls around, Aoi, Hinata, Stella…and we have little side excursions we can do with the Girls Yozura already has.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6- Approval- Aoi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

I walked down the halls of the school building. It was my first day back and I was already fading back in nicely. More people were noticing me though, mostly boys, and mostly because of my looks. I didn't care, none of them would be getting with me…probably.

Somehow my homeroom had me situated next to Meat. I don't think either of us were too thrilled about it, but I liked the view. The first day passed by quickly, nothing of real note happened, ran into Rika in the hall at one point but we talked and then headed off.

"Meat follow me." I said pushing my chair in at the end of the day.

"Why should I? What do you want?"

"You're gonna help me." I said "We're getting the club started up again."

"What? Why?"

"We need something to do right." I said "Besides I'm not sitting around after school all day, just think, if we don't do this you'll have to come by and 'occupy' my time."

"Okay." She said "We'll need to pick up the application at the main office."

Meat and I headed off and get the paperwork.

"Do we really need all this?" Sena asked the secretary "Can't my Daddy just you know…have this part skipped."

"You're father may be chairman but we still need the paperwork on file." The woman explained.

"It's no big deal." I said walking down the hall "We only need a few member signatures and the faculty advisor. You and I are here and we can got get Rika and Yuki to sign, Kobato goes here to now right so I'm sure she'll jump on board. Then we get Kate or Maria to sign for faculty and we're good."

Sena and I headed to Rika's lab and she was more than eager enough to join back up. Yuki took some convincine.

"I don't know." She said "I already do cheerleading…and signing…and dancing, I don't know if I have the time."

"Please~" me all whined "Even Kobato signed up."

"I guess." She said "No promises on being there all the time though."

After that we went to the faculty lounge.

"You guys want me to be an advisor." Kate groaned "I don't know this'll really cut into my chill time."

"If you sign this I'll come by and hang out with you." I said winking.

Kate looked around "Deal."

"Alright sweet, we're done." I smiled.

"No your not." Kate shook her head "You're missing a signature."

"What?"

"They changed it, you need the Student Council's approval to."

"Oh…crap." I said "Wait, Hinata graduated, who's the president know."

"Someone far worse." Sena shivered.

* * *

 **Later- Student Council Room**

"You want me, to approve that dumb club…hell no!"

"Please Aoi."

 _I can't believe people elected…her as president._

Aoi, the gremlin with a bad attitude, was now the Student Council President. In the last year her hair was long and tied into a pony tail, her body was more feminine and less boyish. She had nice breasts, C cup or so, and a cute waist.

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear, I don't like you guys." She said "So beat it."

"Come on." I groaned "Don't be like this."

"I had heard you came back." Aoi said "didn't think you'd look like that though."

I smirked "You checking me out?"

"W-What?! No!"

"I think she was." Sena giggled "I think she was looking at my boobs to."

"I think she needs a little convincing." I said slowly undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"Yeah…she does." Sean said doing the same.

"What are you to perverts doing?!" she screamed "Knock it off."

"Aw you poor thing." I said hugging Aoi, shoving her face into my bosom "you look like a ball of stress and tension, how about Sena and I help you relax, then you can sign that paper for us okay."

"MHM!" Aoi mumbled against my tits "So warm…soft…"

"You like it don't you." I whispered while Meat locked the door.

"So…soft…" Aoi said nuzzling my chest "I fell so tingly."

Sena walked back over, and took her bra off. Aoi was squished in between our large breasts, moaning and squeezing them.

"The President looks thirsty doesn't she Meat?" I said.

"Yeah she does." Sena said pulling Aoi close "Take a sip."

Aoi latched onto Sena's nipple and began sucking.

"Oh…that's good." Sena moaned "I can feel my milk getting sucked out."

Aoi seemed to like it because she was going to town on Meat's udders. I watched the two, leaning back in a chair, jacking off.

"Oh yeah that's good." I smirked stroking my fat cock "You two look so sexy."

Aoi looked back at me and her eyes went wide.

"Is that?"

"Just keep on sucking." I said "If you're done with Meat's tits come lick my lollipop."

"Come here." Sena said pulling Aoi onto her knees.

The two of them kneeled before me, looked damn fine.

"Suck it." I demanded.

Aoi nervously moved forward.

"Too slow!" I yelled.

"BLAH!" Aoi gagged as Meat pushed her down and made her deepthrout my cock.

I stood up and grabbed Aoi's hair, thrusting my hips and forcing my dick down the throat.

"Do you like this?" Sena said hugging Aoi from behind, pressing her fat tits up against the red heads back "Do you like Yozura skull fucking you?"

"GRRAG!" Aoi moaned as my balls slapped against her chin.

"Damn your mouth is good." I groaned "Take it all."

"Look at these tiny boobies." Sena said touching the girl "They'd be considered big elsewhere but around here you might as well be flat as a board."

I looked passed my own big tits and saw Aoi's blushing face.

"Ready…here it come!" I yelled.

Aoi's eyes went wide and she started making haneiious noises as I filled her mouth with my sweet cum.

"So." I said pulling out "How was that?"

"A little warning next time." Aoi whined.

I took Aoi and bent her over the desk that Sena was sitting on.

"I've decided to give you a gift." Meat said spreading her legs "You can taste me."

"huh?"

"Get in there, and taste perfection." Meat smirked.

 _Oh come on!_

Aoi leaned in and started lapping at Meat's moist pussy. Her ass looked great, what Aoi was lacking in tits she made up for with ass, nice, round and plump, it looked like it probably wobbled when she walked.

"You have such a cute little butt." I said kissing and lightly biting her backside.

"Stop it." Aoi whined "Just…get this whole thing over with and I'll sign your stupid sheet."

"Alright, you asked for it." I said clapping my hands against Aoi's fat ass "I'm going in."

I pushed into Aoi, feeling her lips open up and squeeze my hard penis.

"So good, you're tight…and what's this." I smirked "The great Madam President isn't a virgin. I wonder who you gave it to?"

"Shut up." Aoi blushed "That's none of your business."

I slowly pushed into Aoi, feeling her cushy butt softly rub against my waist.

"Your tongue." Meat moaned as Aoi kept eating her out "It's in so deep."

Meat was squeezing her own knockers while I plowed Aoi from behind.

"Damn, look at her little booty shake." I said giving the butt a light spank.

"KYA!" Aoi let out a soft yelp "Don't do that."

 ***SMACK***

I did it again.

"KYA!"

"She screams like a girl." I said continuing my thrusts "So cute."

Meat was pinching her own nipples, occasionally spraying out a little milk. I kept plunging into Aoi who was busy shoving her face into Sena's pussy.

"So good!" Meat moaned "I can't…I'm gonna….get off!"

Aoi pulled back and Sena started fingering herself.

"HA! HA! HAAAAAAA!"

A large spray of Juices came out of Sena, coating her thighs and shooting girl juice all over.

"I didn't know you were a squirter." I smirked still fucking Aoi "How naughty."

Meat laid back, totally out of breath "Yeah…it happens…sometimes."

Meat passed out in bliss and I started to get close to finishing with Aoi. She was panting and hissing as I stirred up her insides.

"Shit…" I hissed "I can't take it."

"i…feel so good!" Aoi moaned "I'm losing my mind!"

I suddenly felt Aoi get incredibly tight, and that pushed me over.

"AOI!"

I exploded inside the girl, pumping her full of my hot jizz.

"So you'll sign?" I asked holding out a paper.

"Fine." She grumbled scribbling her name down.

"Hey?" I asked "Your…first time…was it?"

"Yeah…but I was happy to do it"

"Thought so." I said "well see ya. Wake up Meat!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- With the Neighbor's Club back in business Yozura takes a brief hiatus for Rika and Sena to hang out.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rika's Magic Machine

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Sena's POV**

I was relaxing one weekend when Rika called me and asked if I could come down to her lab and help her test something.

"Hello Rika?" I said walking in.

"Oh good you're here." Rika said pulling my arm "No time to talk just get in here."

"WAH!"

Rika threw my into some big metal closet and closed the door.

"Rika?!" I called out "What am I supposed to do?"

"You just stand still, I'll let you know when were done."

I looked around and the room was so dark I couldn't tell how big it really was.

"Ready, let's get started!" Rika called out.

 _Is that a loudspeaker?_

"HA!" I gasped when two rubber hands shot out and ripped my blouse open "Rika?!"

The hands stared pulling my bra off and yanking on my skirt.

"Rika!" I yelled out when the hands pinched my nipples "What is this?!"

"All part of the process." Rika said "This is a sex machine."

"A what?! OHH!"

I felt something bind my arms and legs.

"RIKA!"

I felt something poking me and when I looked being I saw a dildo was pushing against my vagina. The toy pushed into me and I let out a deep moan.

"But wait there's more!" Rika taunted.

Two more dildos popped out, one quickly penetrated my asshole and another forced its way into my mouth.

"MMMMM!"

It felt so weird to be getting attacked in every hole. I heard something else move and saw two large cups pop out and latch onto my breasts.

 _What is…_

I heard a buzzing noise and I felt a pressure on my breasts. The cups began moving, slowly pumping my breasts. I felt my nipples get sore and suddenly my milk began squirting out.

"HMMMM!"

"Oh look at it all!" Rika said "You young to be lactating but this is so much, look at it all."

"AHHH!" I moaned as my breasts were milked and my holes were pounded.

"Gosh you look so sexy." Rika said "I'm so hot, oh…I'm touching myself Sena…does that turn you on."

I felt more fluid start leaking out my pussy.

 _I feel so good._

"Sena…I….OHHH!" I heard Rika moan as she orgasmed.

My body kept rocking around as the machine pumped my breasts and pumped my body.

"God Sena there's so much Milk!" Rika yelled "At least a quart and more is coming in."

 _I can't…hold on…_

"OHMMMMMMMM!" I moaned as my insides shifted around Rika's mechanical toys.

The machine stopped and let me go.

"I'd say that was a rousing success." Rika said letting me out.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" I yelled at the naked Rika.

"Sorry, but it worked out." Rika smiled "But now I have another thing I want to test."

"Absolutely not!" I yelled.

"Don't worry you already contributed." She smiled walking over to mess with the machine.

"What did I do?" I asked her.

"You gave me this?" she said holding up a glass full of a white liquid.

"Is that…?"

"It's your milk." She smiled taking a small sip "It tastes delicious."

"How does that help?" I asked her.

"I need to test this." She said dropping a pill into the milk, it quickly fizzled away.

Rika downed the glass quickly.

"Ahh~" she sighed "Tastes sweet."

"What's it gonna do?"

"You'll see…" Rika said "Ohh it's working!"

Rika moaned, arching her back. I gasped as it appeared her breasts were getting slightly larger.

"They're growing!" she yelped "HAAA~"

"Rika!" I yelled out to check on her.

"So much…pressure." She groaned "They're gonna….HAAAAA!"

Rika's breasts quivered and sprayed out milk like a fountain.

"You're lactating!"  
"Phew." Rika sighed, brushing her hand over her leaking breasts "that pill was intended to give me lactating breasts for a short time."

Rika hugged me "Thanks for this gift."

Our milk filled chests smashed together, our hard nipple rubbing up against each other.

"I think we're the same size now." I giggled.

"Yeah, two sexy girls with big leaky tits." I laughed back.

Rika softly kissed me before moving my head towards her breasts and popping her nipple into my mouth. I suckled on her breasts while Rika moaned.

"It feels so good." Rika groaned "my breasts are so sore…you're making them feel so good."

Rika pushed me down and I noticed she now had a strap on around her waist, she wasted no time stuffing it into me.

"OH Rika!" I moaned.

"Sena!" she screamed "It's two sided, it's pushing against me too!"

Both of us grinded against each other, our breasts wobbling, still leaking milk. I reached down and began rubbing my clit to further enhance my pleasure.

"I know I'm not as good as Yozura." Rika yelled "but…"

"It's still incredible!" I yelled as the toy pushed against my back wall "I can't hold on!"

"I'm gonna cum to!" she yelled.

Rika drove into me a few more times and I felt my breasts shaking all around.

"RIKAAAAAAA!" I moaned as I felt my insides quiver.

"SENA! I'M CUMMMINNGGG!" she yelled.

Both our breasts shook and sprayed milk around as we climaxed.

"That was intense." Rika smiled "But everything worked."

"Yeah…great stuff." I panted.

"Hey, what do you think about calling Yuki and making her do cosplay for us?" Rika asked.

I picked up my phone.

"Seems that it will have to wait, Yozura wants to go to the movies with me, you wanna tag along?"

"Sounds like fun, I gotta drain my breasts first." She said jiggling her left breast.

"I'll tell her to give us a few minutes." I said licking my lips.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who you would like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- A user request, the gang takes a trip to the movies.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Movie Magic

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

"Ugh!" I groaned as I heard the alarm start ringing.

I reached over and slapped the clock turning off the noise maker. I sat up, feeling my weight shift forward as my heavy chest moved.

"Hmmm." I stretched and groaned as I shook off the feeling of waking up.

I got out of bed and adjusted my sleeping clothes. I fixed the waistband on my tight shorts and put the strap of my tank top back up. I trudged over to the bathroom, pulling my hair out of the pony tail I put it in while I slept. I turned on the shower and undressed while I waited for it to heat up.

I pulled my purple tank top up, catching my large breasts and causing them to flop down. Next I pulled my tight black shorts off, freeing my half hard dick. I looked in the full length mirror at the back of the door. I smirked while checking myself out, from the tips of my toes, to the curve of my hips, to the length of my cock to the heft of my breasts all the way to my beautiful face.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped into the soothing heat of the shower. I felt the warm water cascade down my body, rolling over my breasts and but before descending down my smooth legs and running down the drain. I washed my long black hair and scrubbed every inch of my body with soap. I, as usual, lingered on my breasts making sure they were perfectly clean. They're my pride and joy and I have to treat them right. I did the rest of my body before my hand hit the lower half.

"Ohh…" I let out a quick moan as I wrapped my hand around my penis and began teasing it, making it get hard quickly.

I began stroking my cock quickly, letting out groans and moans. I reached up and squeezed my big tits, letting out a sigh when I pinched my nipple.

I jerked faster and faster, filling the shower with the noises of me fapping.

"Oh…OHHHH!" I groaned as I shot splooge all over the walls "Phew…that was a nice one."

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I tightly wrapped a towel around my supple body, as I walked back to my room my breasts quaked but I was used it so I paid them no mind.

I got back to my room and laid on the bed before reaching for my cell. I typed out a message and sent it to Meat; I told her we were gonna go see a movie. Having gotten a positive response from her I went to get dressed. I swayed my hips and dropped my towel and I opened my closet and decided on what to wear.

"Hmm…I guess this'll do." I said grabbing a bra and a shirt along with some pants.

"Get it there…" I said adjusting my bra and pulling the low white V-neck over my body.

For my lower body I opted for jeggings. Recently I had been wearing more reveling…girly clothes.

Before I left I checked my phone and saw Sena wanted to know if Rika could join us.

"Sure…" I typed back "I'm gonna give Yuki a call to."

I grabbed my hand purse and headed for the door "I'm going out!" I yelled closing the door.

I walked down the streets typing out a text for Yukimura. When I sent it I tucked my phone into my bra.

 _One benefit of these things is that the bras are like free containers._

 ***Bzzt***

I felt the phone vibrate and reached into my cleavage to pull out the phone.

"I'll be there soon." Yuki responded "I just have to finish and Cheer practice."

I was the first to arrive at the theater and took a seat on the bench outside. I played a couple of games on my phone.

"Yozura."

I put my phone down and saw Rika and Sena were here.

"Oh good you two made it."

"I'm here!" Yukimura yelled running over.

"Nice outfit." I said gesturing.

"I didn't have the chance to change out of my cheerleading uniform." She panted "What are we watching?"

We headed inside and picked movie to go see. We stopped by the concession stand and grabbed some stuff there too mostly popcorn and soda.

"Where do you wanna sit?"

"I like the back." I said stepping down the last row, followed by Sena then Rika and then Yuki.

The film started not long after we sat down. It was just a romantic comedy full of clichés. I watched and munched on popcorn.

"Hey Meat?" I whispered "Want some popcorn?"

"How do I know you didn't poison it or put laxatives in it or something…"

"I've been eating it for the last twenty minutes stupid."

"Oh…okay."

Sena reached in to grab some and gasped.

"SHHSSSH!"

"Ohh yeah I did put something in it." I smirked "My dick…"

"What are you trying to pull?" Sena glared.

"I'm horny…give me a hand job." I mumbled and rubbed my hand over her thigh "I'll even tease you a bit…just keep quiet we don't want other people to catch on…especially that family in the lower rows."

Sena looked around nervously before she began pleasuring me. I snaked my hand down into Sena's skirt and into her panties, slowly rubbing her clit.

"Hmm…" Sena bit her lip but still kept jacking my off.

"Naughty girl." I whispered as I inserted a finger inside her.

I looked around, no one was seated anywhere near us, so I took the popcorn tub off and let my cock stand free.

"Suck it…" I whispered "I'll keep watch."

Sena leaned down and slowly licked my cock before taking it into her mouth. I let out a low grunt to get her to start sucking me off. I looked to the side and saw Rika drape her arm around Yuki's shoulder before moving her hand and rubbing against the sides of Yukimura's plump breasts.

"Rika…" she pouted.

"Come on…" Rika whispered squeezing the girl's breasts.

The two moved close before starting a great show. Their lips locked and they began an aggressive make out session, their tongues swirled around and they each touched the others breasts occasionally.

I kept watching the two of them and the crowd while Meat gave me a blowjob. Sena still made quite sucking and licking noises and before long I was at my limit.

"Mmm….MHMHGH!" I grunted and groaned as my balls tightened and blew a hot load in Meat's mouth.

Meat sucked on me for a few more minutes to make sure she got every last drop of my cum out. After that she sat back up in her chair, hummed when she saw Rika and Yuki making out and then went back to the movie.

I tucked myself back into my pants and then laid my arm over Sena's shoulders.

"Yozura?"

"Just shut up and watch the movie." I mumbled.

"…" Sena gave me a kiss on the cheek "Okay, after this why don't the four of us go back to my house, we can have a sleep over"

"Sounds cool." I said.

For some reason as the movie went on Rika and Yuki kept sucking face…but that wasn't the strange thing. Meat leaned her head on my chest as she watched the film.

 _What is she doing…and why does it feel so…nice._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **This chapter's main plot was suggested by user: Naruto11222**

 **Next Time- Party at Sena's house! Tell all your friends!**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bath Bash

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

"I forgot Meat was from such high class living." I said looking at the mansion.

"Really…" Sena said "I don't think it's very fancy."

"Yeah a huge mansion with an iron gate and a maid inside isn't fancy…" Rika mumbled sarcastically.

"Whatever just come on in." Sena said opening the gate for us "My Daddy's away on business so it's just us tonight…oh Stella's here too."

"Stella?"

"Our maid. I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Sena said unlocking the door "I'm home!"

"Oh hello Miss." A blonde haired woman in a suit said leaning in "We have guests…"

"Yes I have a few friends who are going to spend the night."

"A few friends…" the maid said with a blank face "I see…"

"We'll be in my room." Sena said "Follow me."

"Miss…" the maid called out "Shall I prepare the bath for all of you."

"Sure." Meat said without turning around "Sounds good."

"I guess we'll be taking a group bath." Yuki whispered.

"Seems so." I sighed.

We headed to Meat's fancy room and chatted for a while. We were just relaxing on the bed.

"Hmm…" I mumbled laying back "What the…"

I lifted Meat's pillow "What the hell is this?"

"It appears to be a wig." Rika said.

"AHH!" Sena snatched it "It's…nothing. Just…pretend you didn't see that okay."

"You're not like secretly bald or something right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!"

"Miss…" there was a knock at the door and Meat's maid leaned in "Your bath is ready."

"Oh good…come on let's go…Leave that there!" Sena yelled when Rika tried to inspect the wig again.

The bathroom was huge, and the bath nearly half the size of the room.

"See…this is the good stuff." Sena said taking her clothes off and stepping in "Come on….the water's wonderful."

Rika and Yuki quickly disrobed and joined Sena in the water.

"Come on Yozura." Sena said stretching "Get in."

"I'm coming, cool your jets." I said taking my bra off.

"Hmm." I hummed as I pulled my panties off freeing my dick.

I slid into the hot bath and sighed as I felt the days aches leave me. We chit chatted for a bit and relaxed in the water. It was pretty good to see the other three naked, even taking a good look at my own half submerged breasts was giving me a bit of an erection.

"Ugh…" I groaned as I felt a nagging in my crotch "Again?"

I had a full on boner, not just a bit.

"Do you guys mind?" I said "If I Uhh…"

"Go ahead."

I reached down and started stroking my cock.

"Mmmmm." Sena started leaning over and I batted her away.

"Hands to yourself Meat." I glared "This is my private time…go wash each other or something."

They followed my instructions, soaped up and started grinding against each other and allowing me to watch. The grinding…the squishing…so hot.

"I'm gonna…." I groaned "Still jerking off while watching the three girls kiss and rub up against each other "HAAAA!"

I shot out ropes of cum, rubbing one out was nice but now I wanted something real. I stood up and waded of, grabbing Yukimura and pushing her against the side.

"Yozura!" she gasped as she bent over, her big tits flattening against the tile floor, and I penetrated her.

"Damn your still tight." I groaned as I started fucking her "Take it!"

I grabbed her hips and started thrusting. Behind me I heard the water sloshing and then someone with soapy hands grab my breasts and dig their fingers into my soft tits.

"Ohh….Rika!" I panted "That's good."

"So big and heavy." She said bouncing my breasts.

"GAH!" I gasped as I felt a tongue run over my damp folds.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Sena with her head between my legs and licking at me.

"Damn Meat….you got a nice tongue."

I continued to ravage Yuki as Sena ate out my puss and Rika groped my breasts. Rika was fondling me and digging her fingers deep into my tits.

"Shit…" I groaned "I can't last like this…"

Sena increased the speed of her licking and Rika started kissing my neck.

"I'm gonna…AHHHH!" Yuki moaned as her pussy got even tighter and I lost my battle to not release.

"OHHHH!" I shot rope after rope of thick cum into the busty girl while at the same time I felt my girl juices spray out and cover Meat's face.

"Get cleaned off again." I commanded "Then we're going back to Meat's room. We'll continue there."

* * *

 **Later…**

We went back to Meat's room…and had a great time. We went at it till none of us could move anymore after we finished we got dressed, just in case someone should come in and then they all passed out.. Everyone was asleep except me.

I couldn't sleep, I kept looking at the girl next to me. Sena was sleeping on her side, and for some reason she…she…looked really cute. For some reason I just wanted to…

I scooted closer, placed an arm around her waist, and pressed close to her. I laid there, spooning Meat…while part of me was screaming to back away…I just couldn't it just felt so right…

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest who or what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Yozura gets up for a midnight snack.**

 **I might be busy so the story might be off next week, sorry in advance**

 **Till Next Time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Late Night Romp- Stella

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

"Hmmm?" I mumbled opening my eyes.

I looked over at the clock…it was just after midnight. I peered down and saw Meat had her face between my breasts like some sort of pillows.

 _Well they are big and soft…guess I can't blame her…_

I moved Meat around so she wasn't holding onto me. I sat up and stretched before sliding out of the bed. I had to fix my clothes as my shorts were being devoured by my backside and one of my large breasts was falling out of my tank top. Having fixed my appearance I headed down the hall to get a drink real quick.

Along the way I groaned as my chest bounced, the lack of a bra was really hurting right now. It also sucked that the strap on my tank top kept falling down and causing my breasts to nearly spill out.

 _Cures this glorious chest of mine…_

I bounced my way into the kitchen and filled myself a glass of water.

"Ah it appers the Young Lady's friend is awake."

"HA!" I yelped and dropped the glass, causing it to shatter.

I looked back and saw Stella, Sena's maid, standing there.

"It seems you made a mess…I suppose I should clean that up…" she said grabbing a broom.

"Sorry about that, you startled me was all."

"My apologies." The maid said.

I looked down and watch the maid wipe the floor, Stella was hot, hade that mature look going.

"There…clean." She said, still with no real emotion in her voice.

 _She kinda reminds me of that maid from that one anime…the one with the pink hair._

"Hmm…" I mumbled scratching my chest.

Stella stood up and looked at me "Interesting…"

"What?"

"You are very buxom…just like the Young Miss."

"Don't go comparing me to Meat." I grumbled.

"This last year has been hard ffor Miss Sena…" the maid said "Her father is away on business frequently, and the Death of the Hasegawa boy hit her quite hard. Yet for some reason just a few weeks ago, she began to be happy again, talking about someone called Yozura…I haven't seen her like that since she said she was interested in Kodaka Hasegawa…"

 _Meat…_

"I know what you are." Stella said looking at me.

"Huh?"

"You are…a Futanari." She said.

I slapped a hand over her mouth.

"How did you know that?" I glared removing my hand.

"Four young ladies in a room…moaning…it's only natural for a maid to check in on the situation." She said "Again…congratulations on being so well endowed."

"You saw us?"

"Yes…you and the Young lady seemed close…"

Stella suddenly looked up at me menacingly.

"Let me make something very clear." She said sounding creepy serious "If you do anything to hurt Miss Sena I will find you, I will torture you…and I will make you beg for forgiveness…you will not be able to comprehend the pain you will be in as I use my hands to twist and turn…slowly ripping off your testicles…am I clear?!"

"Ye-Yes Ma'am." I gulped.

 _My stomach hurts just thinking about it….Stella is scary._

"Now then…" Stella stepped forward.

"HAAA!" I groaned when she tightly squeezed my package.

"It's clear you and Sena are close." Stella said wiggling her fingers and making me get hard "Prove to me you know how to properly please my mistress."

Stella pulled down my shorts and started stroking my cock.

"Ohhh…" I moaned throwing my head back "That's good…"

"I'm not interested in what pleases you." Stella said slapping my fat tits around "I want to know if you can please my mistress-MHMP!"

I grabbed and maid and pulled her into a kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth and feeling her moan back. I reached back and squeezed Stella's ass, making her gasp into the kiss. Our tongues swirled around in each other's mouth as we yanked each other's clothing off, I was kinda shocked by what Stella had on under her uniform…basic panties…and bandages?

"What are you wearing?" I said confused.

"These…" Stella said undoing the wrapping "I tie my breasts down, they tend to get in the way of my work…"

"Holy Crap!" I gasped as the bandages fell and her breasts sprung free "They're huge"

Stella had a huge rack, at least as big as mine, maybe even bigger, capped off with two big areoles and inverted nipples.

"It's been a long day…feels good to let my babies free…" Stella said bouncing her breasts "You know…when she was growing up I used to give Miss Sena supplements and vitamins hoping she'd grow like I did…she turned out okay."

"Enough bullshit about Meat." I said pulling Stella close so our breasts smushed together "Let's fuck!"

I pushed my fingers forward, exploring her nipples and teasing them to come out. Stella moaned as I played with her breasts before I pushed her against the cold steel of the refrigerator, making her breasts clap.

"So cold….so hot…"

"You know what's hot…" I said teasing her "My cock inside you!"

I penetrated the maid, grabbed her hips and started thrusting.

"OHHH!" Stella moaned "Incredible!"

I started plowing Stella aggressively, she moaned as her tits squished against the fridge and my breasts shook each time I railed her.

"Yes Harder!" she begged "it's been years since I had sex…you certainly know what your doing."

"Moan louder." I said licking the back of her ear "Moan my name."

"Yo-Yo-Yozura!" she screamed.

I gave her ass a light slap and made the maid squeal like a little girl.

"I'm gonna…Ohhhh!" Stella moaned as her walls clamped down on my cock.

"YESS!" I hissed as I came inside her.

I pulled Stella over to the counter and pushed her up against it as I quickly shoved my cock back into her cum filled hole. Stella leaned back and lifted one of her legs up granting me easier access to her pussy.

"OH YES!" Stella groaned "More, More!"

I jerked my hips even faster, feeling my balls swing around as I watched Stella's huge boobs shake around due to the force of my thrusts.

"Yeah…" I leaned in making our chests mash "So tight."

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Stella moaned "You're incredible!"

"I'm gonna cum again." I grunted.

"Cum inside me!" she begged "OHHHHHAAAA!"

"HAAAAA!"

I exploded inside Stella, filling her up with my sticky cum.

"You're quite skilled." Stella mumbled as I sat next to her, coping a feel of her big chest.

"As much as I'd like to do this more I'm tirend, so I'm going back to bed."

"I will retire for the night as well, goodnight, see you tomorrow."

"Night."

I went back to Sena's room and crawled back into the bed.

"Don't…go…" Meat mumbled quickly sunggling back into my chest.

"I get up for half and hour and you start talking in your sleep…jeez Meat."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

 **Next Time- Yozura as a visitor**

 **Our adventure in Haganai will be winding down in about a week or two…Suggest what Series you'd like me to try next. I recently started playing (And watching the anime for) Hyperdemension Neptunia, so that might be my next story?**

 **A virus spreading through Gamesindustri changing and altering our heroes…maybe?**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sisterhood- Hinata

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

I was taking notes in class when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in…" the teacher called.

"Yo." Kate said walking in "I need to borrow Yozura for a sec is that cool."

"Go ahead Yozura." The teacher said pointing to the door.

"Take notes for me okay." I told Sena.

I followed Kate down the halls.

"What do you need."

"Wait till we get to my office." She said.

Kate unlocked the door and told me to take a seat.

"What's up?"

Kate walked over and sat on my lap and roughly kissed me.

"I'm on break for a while…catching my drift." She said grinding her butt against my crotch.

Kate moved out skirts and panties and allowed me to insert myself before bouncing up and down against my cock.

"Ohh yeah that's it!"

"Kate!"

I pounded Kate's pussy for a few minutes her moans getting louder but not enough to get us caught.

"Oh shit!" Kate groaned "HAAAA!"

"UGHHHH!" I grunted as I exploded in Kate's pussy.

"That was great." Kate moaned "We should do this more often."

"No complaints here."

* * *

 **A Few days later.**

I woke up one morning, got dressed, and headed downstairs. I choose to where a pink tank top and some jean shorts. I was downstairs pouring a bowl of cereal when my mother came down stairs.

"Morning." I smiled.

Mom looked me up and down "What the hell are you wearing…you look like a slut."

"Mom…"

"Get out of the outfit I don't want my daughter looking like a whore."

"Yes mom…" I said going upstairs.

I went into my room and discarded my shirt. While I was looking for something more conservative my phone buzzed. It was Meat and she wanted to come hang out. I told her I was busy in the morning but she should come by this afternoon.

For my new outfit I decided to wear a heavy wool sweater. It was old and tight, barely covering my midriff and leaving my belly button exposed.

"It'll have to do."

As I went back out to the kitchen I felt my chest bouncing.

 _My bra isn't working well anymore, maybe I need some new ones._

I went back to the table and Mom clicked her tongue at me.

"That's the best you could do?"

"Sorry, I outgrew all my old clothes and it's hard for me to look conservative in much." I mumbled.

"Whatever." Mom said "I'm going out…I'll be back later."

"Bye then."

Mom eft and I finished my breakfast in peace.

 ***Knock***

"I thought I told Meat to come by later." I said walking over to the door "What? HA!"

"Hello!"

"H…Hinata…"

"Hey little Sis? Mom around?"

"No she's out…"

"I see, well it's been a while." Hinata looked me over "A very long…while."

I looked away embarrassed "Thanks."

Hinata and I don't have a very good relationship.

"The house looks good." She said letting herself in.

"Yeah sure come in." I mumbled.

Hinata walked around the house, asking me how things had been.

"Everything's fine Hinata." I said "Why are you here?"

In a second I was pressed against the wall.

"Hey…let me go." I said.

"You know why I'm here…I heard you've been on a role lately little sis." She smirked "A very…naughty roll."

Hinata reached forward and yanked my sweater and bra up.

"I mean look at these sweater puppies." She laughed "They're gigantic!"

"HAA!" I gasped when my sister aggressively groped my chest.

"I'm getting so hard." Hinata whispered.

"It was you wasn't it…with Aoi…" I hissed as she pinched my nipples.

"Yeah that was me, she was good for a first timer." Hinata twisted my nipples "I hear you've been stepping in on my turf!"

Hinata grabbed my balls in an iron grip.

"HAAA!" I yelled in pain.

"You know what I do to people who get in the way?" she said.

Hinata ripped her skirt off and before I could figure out what was happening her dick was between my tits and she was fucking them.

Just like me Hinata is a futanari, but compared to me her cock is way longer and thicker.

"Nice and warm…you grew up nice." Hinata smirked.

"Stop it." I said trying to back away.

"Nice try." Hinata punched me back on the kitchen table and held my arms down "You took from me so I'll be taking from you now."

"HAAAAOOOO!" I screamed when Hinata inserted her dick into me.

I squirmed and flailed around under Hinata but she just kept plowing me. My whole body was shaking, my huge chest smacking into my face.

"Look at those big tits of yours flopping around!" Hinata laughed "I wish I had a set like those, but I guess all my growth went to the fat cock in your pussy right now."

"Stop…please!" I begged as my own cock slapped around.

My body was on fire as Hinata fucked me. She was squeezing my breasts and my pussy was holding her cock tight.

"Shit…I can't…I'm gonna cum already!" Hinata smirked.

My insides we quivering and I knew what was happening.

"HAAA!" I moaned as my walls shifted and squeezed Hinata's penis.

"GOD you're so tight!" Hinata groaned "OHHHH YESSSS!"

Hinata creamed inside me, filling me with her cum.

"See you around." Hinata smirked putting her pants back on and walking out the front door.

I just laid there on the table…

"Hello?" a voice called "You here Yozura…Yozura!"

I turned my head and saw Meat there.

"Yozura….what happened."

I rolled off the bed and just stood in front of Sena.

"Yozura?"

I just fell into Meat and cried.

"Sshhh…it's okay." Sena said "Let's get you cleaned up…"

Sena helped me take a shower and get dressed before I went back to laying in my bed.

"Sena…" I mumbled "Thank you."

"Of course…it was no trouble." She said running her finger through my hair.

"Can we…just keep what happened between us."

"Sure…"

I started to doze off but…first I grabbed Me…Sena and held her while I napped.

"Sena…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't…leave me."

Sena hugged me close "I'll always be here."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any qurstions or concerns.**

 **Next Time- Our Hanagai adventure comes to an end.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Finale

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Yozura's POV**

"Hmmm…" I rolled around in the bed.

"How long are you gonna site there?" Sena asked "It's been three days."

"I'll get up when I'm good and ready." I mumbled hugging the pillow.

"Jeez what's with you?" Sena said sitting on the side of the bed "The Yozura I know would never just sit in bed and mope she'd get up and do something!"

"Well I think I earned the right to mope for once in my life." I mumbled rolling out of the bed "But your right, sitting around does nothing for me."

"Good, that's better." Sena smiled "Where are you going?"

"Shower…you coming?"

We went to the bathroom and it wasn't long before we went from washing each other's back to washing each other's chests to Sena bent against the wall with me inside her.

"Oh…Yozura!" Sena moaned as I slammed my hips into her.

"You know, I suddenly feel much better." I grunted as my chest bounced with each thrust.

"What do you wanna do today?" Sena moaned as I rammed her.

"I need to go shopping." I said slamming Meat against the wall "I can't get around it any more, I need a bigger bra."

"Oh Yozura!" Sena moaned "I can't take it…I'm gonna…OHHHHHH!"

Meat got tight and I pushed a little harder before I felt my balls tighten.

"HAAAAA!" I hissed as I released inside her.

Sex in the shower is great; the heat of the water combined with the heat of your body is so sweet.

* * *

 **Later**

"Okay Ma'am I'll take a look in the back but I'm not sure if we have and products large enough for you." The attendant told me before turning to Sena "It should be no problem for me to get something for you though miss.

"Take your time, it's no rush." I said.

The aid left and Sena and I sat in the changing room.

"I can't believe you have K-cups." Sena said touching my chest "Not too long ago you were smaller than me."

"Hey you got bigger too." I smiled "What did she say, F-cups? You were E's when I came back a few months ago."

"Yeah I know…I always used to hate my breasts, I was such an early bloomer that everyone always stared at me, but I do like them now, so if I do start growing again it's no big deal."

I sat down on the bench in the changing room and pulled Sena into my lap.

"Yozura?!"

"Come on." I said slipping my hand into her panties "Let's have a quickie."

I moved the blonde's panties and quickly inserted myself into her, I bounced her on my lap, driving my penis into her.

"Mmmmm."

"Keep it down someone will hear you." I whispered as I fucked her "Damn so tight."

I reached around front and pinched Sena's nipples, making some milk spurt out.

"Yozura…I'm gonna…Haaaaa!"

Sena got tight and my balls quivered in response.

"OH FUCK!" I grunted as I came inside her.

I heard the latch on the door click and Sena and I quickly separated, her pussy still full of cum.

"You know if you keep doing that I'm going to get pregnant." Sena whispered.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I smirked.

Sena just blushed.

"Here you go ladies…I managed to find one big enough for you ma'am." The woman said handing us the underwear.

Sena and I squeezed into the undergarments which fit wonderfully and provided more than enough support.

"Looking good." I smiled.

"You too" Sena smiled back making my insides melt.

After buying the new clothes Sena and I went to a restaurant to eat, just the two of us. It was weird spending time with Sena…in the past I would have lost my mind and need to be forced to hang out with her, now I was doing it for fun because I wanted to spend time with her. It always seemed like her face was bright and her smile cheerful, she took my mind off all the crap in my life.  
When we went back to Sena's house I was gonna head home but she convinced me to spend the night, I liked lying in bed, and spooning Sena it felt so good…so right.

That's when I figured it out…what I wanted…why I felt how I did.

"Hey Sena." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I umm…I…"

"Yozura?"

"I love you."

Sena just leaned up and pulled me into a sweet kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Ten Years Later…**

"Alright that's it for today see you guys next week, have a good weekend, Class is dismissed."

"Bye Miss Yozura."

My class was quick to pack their things and leave. After university I became a teacher back at my own high school, you're looking at Vice-Principal Yozura Mikazuki. I like teaching, influencing young minds.

"Heading home?" a voice said walking in.

"Hey Kate." I waved.

Kate got promotion after promotion and now heads the Guidance department.

"You guys still coming over for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll be there."

I hopped in my car and turned the keys before pulling out of my spot and hitting the road home.

"And now the much requested song, Heart Fragments, by everyone's favorite singer the fabulous Yuki!"

Yukimura's song came on the radio, her voice was wonderful. After Scholl Yuki became hugely popular, world famous for her voice and looks.

I looked over at the magazine in my car; it was an article on Rika. She had developed another new breakthrough the would surely change the world. She was well known in the science community as a combination of beauty and brains, she's graced the cover a few magazines as well.

I pulled into my driveway and parked the car before heading into my house.

"Hey I'm home!" I yelled out.

"Mommy!"

A nine year old jumped into my hands.

"Shana you're getting so big." I laughed.

"Welcome home."

"Hey baby." I said kissing Sena's cheek "How was your day?"

"Fine." She said "We played some games after Shana came home."

Our daughter ran off to watch TV and I hugged Sena "Kate said she'll be by for dinner."

"Oh good, Yuki and Rika are coming too."

After High School Sena and I got more serious with our relationship, and shortly after that she got pregnant after that Shana was born. After college I got a job as a teacher but Sena decided to be a stay at home mom for Shana, not that either of us really needed to work, Sena had inherited a lot from her father…or will, he's not dead yet.

I stood behind my wife and kissed her neck.

"Stop being so naughty." She said "We can do that later….we're still trying for number two right?"

"Sure thing." I said tracing my hands over my significant other's huge chest.

In the chest area Sena and I both kept growing. Now we both had massive chests, we had to custom order our M-cup size bras.

"Hey mommy?! Come watch with me!" my daughter yelled.

"Okay, Okay. Just let me go change my clothes."

I headed into the master bedroom Sena and I shared, I stripped out of my pantsuit and threw on a t-shirt and some jeans before going back onto the couch and sitting with Shana.

She was watching an anime and it was just starting, I quickly recognized the voice of the main character, it was Kobato.

The little girl had grown up into a beautiful lady, and despite having a body fit for on screen acting she stayed behind the mic and did voice work. She was one of the more sought after Voice Actors and had recently hit a stride, she was in many shows this season, had the lead in one and a major reoccurring role in another. She had even been cast as one of the new crew members in the long running show One Piece.

 _It's been like twenty years and that shows still running._

Thinking of Kobato reminded me of Maria. She was Kobato's personal assistant and best friend. Since Kate hadn't really aged much and as Maria got older the two looked more and more alike, almost twins…Maria had a bigger chest while Kate had a bigger butt.

Ever since Sena and I got serious I stopped seeing the other girls like that. Sex with them didn't feel the same as it did with her.

"Hey Mama." Shana said rubbing her blonde hair into my chest.

"Yes dear?"

"You're really squishy." She said leaning her head against my breasts "Am I gonna be squishy like you someday?"

"You might be." I shrugged "It's possible you could inherit it form your mother and I, I mean you did get something else from me so who knows…"

I watched TV with Shana for a while before our guests started to show up. Kate came first, and then Kobato and Maria, and Rika and Yuki came shortly after.

"It's great as usual Sena." Rika smiled.

"Thank you."

"Auntie Kobato when are you gonna be in Fairy Tail again."

"When they call me back, I read the manga so my character appears soon. I'll see if I can get someone to sign something for you."

"You don't need to do that." I told her.

"It's no trouble, Maria can you make a note."

"Sure thing."

"No working at the table." Kate told her.

"Shut up old hag."

"You two look so much alike you must be an old hag too." I smirked.

"Stupid Yozura."

"Hey Yozura did you see the paper this morning?" Yuki asked "Apparently your sister is running for a real political office now, Aoi is her assistant."

"Can we please not talk about this right now." I said "Thanks."

The rest of dinner was nice and family like…

* * *

 **Later that night.**

I was sitting in bed, grading some tests. Kobato and Maria were watching Shana for the weekend so it was just Sena and I tonight.

"Well hello there." A voice said.

I looked up and saw Sena in some of the sexiest lingerie ever…black and lacy.

"But that boring stuff down and play with me." She said crawling on top of me.

"Okay no need to pout." I said putting my folders down and kissing my love.

Our big chests rubbed together as we kissed. We soon stripped naked and I entered my wife and started making love to her.

"Oh baby." She moaned "You're so good."

"You feel incredible Sena." I whispered "I love you."

"HA!" she moaned squeezing her arms around me "I love you!"

"OHHHHAA!" I grunted cumming inside her "SENAAAAA!"

"YOZURAAAA!"

The Misses and I went a few more rounds before cuddling in bed.

"That was wonderful Honey." Sena said kissing my neck.

"You weren't too bad yourself." I said kissing her lips "You think this time will do it?"

"I hope so." Sena said touching her stomach "I hope this one's a boy."

"So Kobato is gonna watch the little lady all weekend what are we gonna do…as much as I enjoy this, a whole weekend of sex does get boring after a while."

"I thought we'd go see a show tomorrow night, maybe go to the beach Sunday."

"I hate the beach; people always stare at my tits."

"They so that everywhere."

"Sent three boys and one girl to detention for it this week." I grumbled.

"It's not their fault." Sena said squeezing my chest "They are quite entrancing."

"Babe." I moaned "Stop it…"

"By the way I need to stop by the store tomorrow."

"For what?"

"Gotta order some new bras." She said "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think they grew again."

"It has been a few years since we needed new ones." I said scratching my chest "I hadn't been saying anything but I need some new ones to, mine are getting too tight and kinda overflowing."

"I wonder what we'll be this time?" Sena giggled.

"O? Maybe P? Do such sizes even really exist?"

"You know…" Sena said straddling my waist "I'm suddenly feeling really horny."

"Me too." I said as I slowly reentered her.

"I love you Sena."

"Love you too Yozura."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Thus is the happily ever after of Yozura and Sena, friends, rivals and lovers.**

 **Now that Hanagai is done a new story will start.**

* * *

 **My next story is…**

 **Wanna Be The Strongest Futa in the World!**

 **It'll take place in the series Wanna Be the Strongest, a show about sexy female wrestlers. It'll start up in a few days but here's a small synopsis.**

 **Starting just before Sakura officially joins Berserk. In order to be a true Pro-Wrestler woman must take the Futa-Steroid, which has some interesting effects. Sakura quickly learns there's more to losing than just some boos or cheers. In real pro wrestling, when you lose, you have to be the winner's play thing for a night.**

 **But the Futa-Steroid affects Sakura's boy in more way than one, because she has been given the second generation of the drug Futa-B, which, rumor has is the adrenaline rush of a "Big Win" can make the body even stronger and sexier.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Be on the lookout for the new story around Thursday or so.**


End file.
